At present, more and more families choose a vacuum cleaner as a cleaning tool. However, a filtration assembly will be gradually clogged by dust and dirt after used for some time, thereby leading to a decrease in a suction force and reducing cleaning efficiency.
In the related art, a slide rod is provided with a slide button, an interference fit is formed between the slide button and a HEPA paper, and the slide button stirs the HEPA paper by means of translation of the slide button on the slide rod, such that the dust adhered to the HEPA paper is vibrated to fall off to achieve a purpose of cleaning a filtration member. However, this structure will result in an increased fit clearance between the slide rod and the slide button due to the wear after a long period of use, and the slide button easily becomes loose and tensionless; in severe cases, the slide rod and the slide button will be stuck, which causes an abnormal operation and a great decrease in the cleaning efficiency.